pinkfloydfandomcom-20200222-history
Animals
Title: Animals Artist: Pink Floyd Released: January 23, 1977 (UK), February 2, 1977 (US) Total Length: 41:49 Label: Harvest Records, EMI (UK), Columbia Records, Capitol (US) Track Listing # Pigs On The Wing (Part 1) (1:24) # Dogs (17:06) # Pigs (Three Different Ones) (11:28) # Sheep (10:21) # Pigs On The Wing (Part 2) (1:27) Review *Song Review: 5 / 5 *Overall Rating: 5 / 5 *Best Song: Dogs Credits * Roger Waters - Vocals, bass, acoustic guitar, rhythm guitar, vocoder, tape effects, sleeve design * David Gilmour - Guitars, bass, vocals, talkbox, synthesizer * Richard Wright - Hammond organ, Fender Rhodes piano, Yamaha piano, ARP synthesizer, backing vocals * Nick Mason - Drums, percussion, tape effects, sleeve graphics plus * Snowy White - Lead guitar on "Pigs On The Wing" (8-track cartridge version only) * Brian Humphries - Engineer * Storm Thorgerson - Sleeve design * Aubrey Powell - Sleeve design * James Guthrie: Remastering producer * Doug Sax: Remastering Info * The giant, helium-filled pig seen on the cover was actually flown over Battersea Power Station for the photo shoot (under the direction of Storm Thorgerson). On the first day of shooting, a marksman was on hand in case the pig broke free. However, according to Thorgerson, this was considered an "insurance problem", and he was not hired for the second day of shooting. Ironically, during the second day, a gust of wind broke the pig free of its moorings. Because there was no one to shoot the pig down, it sailed away into the morning sky. A passenger plane reported seeing the pig, causing all the flights at London Heathrow Airport to be delayed. A police helicopter was sent up to track the pig, but was forced to return after following the pig to an altitude of 5,000 feet. A warning was sent out to pilots that a giant, flying pink pig was loose in the area. The CAA lost radar contact on the pig near Chatham in Kent, at a height of 18,000 feet and flying east towards Germany. It finally landed in a farmer's field (without much damage). They then repaired the pig, and flew it up for a third time. The resulting pictures were not deemed suitable on their own (as the clear, blue sky from day three was thought to be much less evocative), and the final image was made as a composite of the power station picture from day one and the pig from day three. * Similar inflatable pigs have since featured in Pink Floyd concerts. * The album had custom picture labels with drummer Nick Mason's writing for credits. Side one depicted a bird's eye view of a dog and the English countryside. Side two was similar, but featured a pig and sheep instead of the dog. * The album was promoted by Pink Floyd's 1977 In The Flesh tour. The tour was gruelling and made the band members miserable. As time went by, the nature of the concerts caused Waters to become detached from the audience and see himself as a superior figure. The final night of the tour, in Montreal, Canada, Waters was starting to sing "Pigs on the Wing" and an audience member set off a firecracker near to the stage. He stopped singing and shouted out: "Oh, for fuck's sake. Stop letting off fireworks and shouting and screaming. I'm trying to sing a song." The crowd cheered at this. "I mean I don't care. If you don't wanna hear it, you know... Fuck you! I'm sure there's a lot of people here who do want to hear it. So why don't you just be quiet... If you wanna let your fireworks off, go outside and let them off out there. And if you wanna shout and scream and holler then do it out there but... I'm trying to sing a song that some people want to listen to. I want to listen to it!" He then continued with the song, but things went downhill from there, and during "Pigs (Three Different Ones)", Waters watched incredulously as one fan climbed the netting that separated the audience from the band and in disgust, Waters spat in his admirer's face. Near the end of the show, Gilmour is reported to have walked disgustedly off the stage, sitting out the final encore. Afterwards Waters regretted what he had done, and lamented the separation between the audience and band. It was this which caused Waters to come up with the idea of the critically acclaimed album, The Wall. * The album appears to be heavily inspired by George Orwell's Animal Farm as, through the central three songs, Roger Waters uses three animals as metaphors for human behavior: dogs, pigs, or sheep. Dogs are used to represent the megalomaniacal businessmen who are finished by being dragged down by the very weight they needed to throw around. The song "Dogs" was originally titled "You Gotta Be Crazy" when performed live in 1974 and 1975. Pigs represent the corrupt politicians and moralists (with direct references to Mary Whitehouse, who, at the time, was making considerable efforts to censor Pink Floyd's music, because of their political overtones). Those who do not fall into either of these two categories are sheep, who follow blindly, without any self-thought. ("Sheep" was originally called "Raving And Drooling" when performed live in 1974 and 1975). * Although Animals quickly reached #3 on The Billboard US Album charts in 1977, it quickly fell off the charts due to the fact it had three unusually long songs and a heavy bass sonic quality which kept the album from getting radio play. Due to this, the album was on the charts for only a few months, as opposed to The Dark Side Of The Moon's 30 year plus chart run and Wish You Were Here staying on the charts for over a year. However, when Animals was remastered for the 1992 Pink Floyd box set Shine On, the sound of Animals was fresh and still startling as compared to other albums from 1977. It went Gold on 12 February 1977 and Platinum on 10 March 1977 in the US; however, some people thought that Animals was a flop in comparison to The Dark Side Of The Moon and Wish You Were Here. To date, Animals has sold over four million copies in the US alone and seven million worldwide and is currently listed as Quadruple Platinum by the R.I.A.A.. * A digitally re-mastered CD (sourced from the 1992 Shine On box set) was subsequently released on EMI in Europe in 1994. Then, an upgraded remaster was released on Columbia/Sony for North America and Canada in 1997. The 1997 remaster was then re-released (with UK 1994 artwork) on 25 April 2000 on Capitol Records in the US and EMI elsewhere, and is currently the most recent CD issue of the album. Category:Albums